The present invention relates to a television receiver having a channel tuning system which is capable of automatically tuning a channel and storing the tuning data in a nonvolatile memory.
The first thing that a user does after purchasing a television receiver is to store tuning data in a nonvolatile memory of a channel tuning system of the television receiver while searching channels which can be received after connecting the television receiver to an antenna.
With such a method, however, since after the user has tuned the channel tuning system to channels to be received, the tuning data is stored in a memory, it is necessary to perform this operation for each position at which the tuning data can be stored in the memory, so that it is troublesome. In addition, to perform such an operation after understanding the procedure of the operation, there arises such a problem that the operation must be carried out while referring to an instruction manual on each such occasion.
Accordingly, there has been proposed a television receiver having a function called automatic presetting which makes it possible to effect resetting automatically by operating a single switch. According to this television receiver, the user is able to allow the tuning data to be stored in a nonvolatile memory automatically without doing anything.
Referring to the block diagram in FIG. 1 and the flowchart in FIG. 3, a description will be given of this technique.
In FIG. 1, reference numeral 1 denotes a tuner; 2, a video signal processing circuit; 3, a cathode ray tube (CRT); 4, a speech signal processing circuit; 5, a speaker; 6, a synchronous separation circuit; 7, a deflection circuit; 8, a deflection yoke (hereafter referred to as xe2x80x9cDYxe2x80x9d); 9, a CPU; and 10, a nonvolatile memory for storing tuning data and the like.
In addition, reference numeral 11 denotes a character generator for generating character signals; 12, a D/A conversion circuit for converting the tuning data from the CPU 9 to a dc voltage; 13, an infrared remote controller (hereafter referred to as the remote controller) for issuing various control commands; 14, a remote-controller light receiving portion for receiving infrared rays of the remote control signal from the remote controller 13; 15, a panel operating portion provided on a panel portion of the television receiver; 16, a power supply circuit for supplying power to each circuit of the television receiver; and 17, a power plug socket which is connected to a commercial power source.
Next, referring to the flowchart in FIG. 3, a description will be given of the operation of the above-described conventional television receiver.
First, if an unillustrated switch for starting an automatic presetting mode is pressed by using the remote controller 13 or the panel operating portion 15, the CPU 9 outputs tuning data corresponding to channel 1 (CH 1) for the first time upon receiving the signal from the switch, and supplies a tuning voltage from the D/A conversion circuit 12 to the tuner 1 (S10).
Then, when the synchronizing signal from the synchronous separation circuit 6 and an AFT voltage from the video signal processing circuit 2 are supplied to the CPU 9, the CPU 9 determines whether or not that channel is present on the basis of the presence or absence of each signal (S11). If that channel is present, a relevant signal is drawn in to a tuning point by means of the synchronizing signal and the AFT voltage (S12). If the relevant signal is drawn in to the tuning point, the data at that time is stored in the nonvolatile memory 10 as tuning data (S13).
Subsequently, the tuning voltage is increased to proceed to an ensuing channel. To do so, it suffices if an arrangement is provided in advance such that the voltage is increased by amounts each corresponding to a one-channel portion. Alternatively, a method may be adopted in which the tuning voltage is increased gradually and is raised continuously to a point where the synchronizing signal is present (S14). If there is no channel in the above-described step (S11), the operation proceeds directly to this step. Next, if the capacity for storing the tuning data in the nonvolatile memory 10 has been exceeded, the operation ends. If it has not been exceeded (S15), a determination is made as to whether or not the present channel is an upper-limit channel, and if it is the upper-limit channel, the operation ends; whereas if it is not, the operation returns to the step for determining the presence and absence of the synchronizing signal and the AFT voltage (S16). The tuning data is automatically stored in the nonvolatile memory 10 through the above-described operation.
However, even in the case of the television receiver equipped with such an automatic presetting function, the user after having purchased the television receiver must use the presetting function after perusing an instruction manual and understanding the operation for putting this function to work.
The present invention has been devised in view of the above-described aspects, and its object is to provide an arrangement whereby after purchasing a television receiver, when a power cord is plugged in an outlet and the power is turned on, the television receiver is automatically set on an automatic presetting mode, and various information is displayed by on screen display (OSD) during the operation and upon completion of the operation, thereby allowing the user to visually confirm the operating condition.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a television receiver comprising: a tuner for receiving a television signal; memory means in which tuning data is stored in advance for each position; an operating portion for a user to select a desired selected channel; controlling means for supplying tuning voltage to the tuner on the basis of the tuning data stored at a position in the memory means corresponding to the desired channel when that position is selected by the operating portion; tuning-point detecting means for detecting a tuning point on the basis of an output of the tuner; display means for converting the output of the tuner to a video signal and displaying the same; and a power supply circuit for supplying electric power from a commercial power source to various circuits,
wherein the controlling means detects whether or not the tuning data is not stored in all the positions of the memory means, and upon detecting that the power of the power supply circuit is turned on, the controlling means automatically causes presetting to be effected for each position of the memory on the basis of an output of the tuning-point detecting means.
In addition, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a television receiver comprising: a tuner for receiving a television signal; memory means in which tuning data is stored in advance for each position; an operating portion for a user to select a desired selected channel; controlling means for supplying tuning voltage to the tuner on the basis of the tuning data stored at a position in the memory means corresponding to the desired channel when that position is selected by the operating portion; tuning-point detecting means for detecting a tuning point on the basis of an output of the tuner; display means for converting the output of the tuner to a video signal and displaying the same; character generating means for outputting various characters to the display means; and a power supply circuit for supplying electric power from a commercial power source to various circuits,
wherein the controlling means detects whether or not the tuning data is not stored in all the positions of the memory means, and upon detecting that the power of the power supply circuit is turned on, the controlling means automatically causes presetting to be effected for each position of the memory on the basis of an output of the tuning-point detecting means, and causes character information notifying that presetting is operating to be outputted from the character generating means.
Further, in the television receiver in accordance with the present invention, the controlling means causes characters representing that presetting is operating to be generated from the character generating means.
Furthermore, in the television receiver in accordance with the present invention, the controlling means causes character information representing completion of presetting to be generated from the character generating means after the completion of presetting.